Do You Have What It Takes
by PepsiSugarBaby
Summary: "You gotta give it your all and then some." He whispered deeply "You say the kid's got it...but do you?" Roman asked, tracing her body with his eyes back up to her face. "Do I what?" she asked softly. Leaning forward, Roman lightly traced his lips on Naima's neck to the bottom of her ear; the sensual action pulled a shaky breath from her lips. "Do you have what it takes?"
1. Do You Have What It Takes

**Hey hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long to upload but as promised here's my jalapeno. Now this is my first time posting something like this, I would like some creative criticism on anything even if something seems too complicated or if it's not enough details. But other than that, I do feel confident in my ONESHOT baby and if what you want to place down seems negative then don't hesitate to send it to me in a message. I'd rather speak with you on that privately than to have it flooding my reviews like a facebook comment section.**

 **Anywhoo, y'all know me to have a playlist with my stories so here it is in following order.**

 **1\. "Crusin" by T.I**

 **2\. "Stay Ready" by Jhene Aiko & Kendrick Lamar.**

 **3\. "Fantasy" by Schoolboy Q Ft. Jhene Aiko.**

 **4\. "Exchange" by Bryson Tiller**

 **5\. "Love & Feeling" by Chet Faker**

 **& 6\. "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce (50 Shades of Grey Soundtrack). **

**I know it seems alot, but I'll be placing down markers where the song will come in. And at anytime if you chose to use your own "Roman Reigns" soundtrack then be my guest but don't be stingy, share the song in the reviews please lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY TWO OCS. (Naima & Kendrick) **

**Ok without further delay, ladies(and maybe gentlemen) I give you...Do You Have What It Takes.**

 **Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

Flipping his hair back, Roman made his way to catering. Since the rookies from NXT came in, he's been bombarded by questions about finishing moves, entrances, and a few asked could they team up with him. The list was endless; he was ready to pull his hair out if he didn't just get it trimmed.

But some weren't so annoying as people as they were wrestlers, he's heard rumors on certain ones who still have the respect and passion he and a few others still try to have to this day. But with things changing, they might have to do the same; sooner or later.

 ** _(Crusin)_**

Walking down the halls, Roman was about to pass the monitors showing the matches. Just as he turned the corner, he saw something blocking his path. Not just something, but _someone._ Roman's eyes slowly drunk in the image of the beautiful goddess in front of him,

Wearing a pair of pumps that seemed to sparkle like gold, accenting the beautifully shaped golden brown calves. Raising his eyes further up, Roman's mouth went dry at the sight of the golden goddess's curves. In a tight dark purple dress, Roman saw it only ended at her thick thighs; giving the wrestler full view of a pair of perfect legs he wanted wrapped around his waist.

As he walked closer, he noticed she had a short cut; something similar to what Megan Good had in 'Think Like A Man'. Except her hair wasn't jet black, but honey brown.

Running his hand over his short beard, Roman stood and took in the beautiful woman oblivious of him behind her. He's always went for women with long hair, he did enjoy a pull or two when getting wild but the short cut made the golden brown goddess look regal, confident, and sexy.

Smirking as he walked right beside her, Roman glanced at the monitors that had the woman's attention. It was a match between his cousins, Jimmy and Jey, against the new rookies. Roman recognized one rookie, Kevin Owens; the little shit thought he was the best thing since Brock Lesner, but Roman knew he wouldn't last long.

The other was someone he's yet to have the pleasure of spearing. Roman glanced at the sexy woman next to him, she looked beautiful but her face held more worry than a man waiting on the results of a pregnancy test. He could already tell she was the new rookie's girl, but that was an understatement. She was anything **but** a little girl, with those hips and bubble butt, not to mention the large size of her cleavage; the dangerously sexy woman could stop traffic in **any** state.

Keeping a side eye on the monitors, Roman saw his cousins had won the match. Owens of course was pissed, but the new kid went and shook Jimmy and Jey's hands; showing good sportsmen ship. Roman cocked his head to the side, seeing the kid was indeed talented but wasn't heel material; a trait that of course was going to stick out backstage among the plethora of jerks and bitches.

Just as he was about to turn, so did the woman; nearly bumping into his hard chest. Roman felt his jaw slowly drop at the sight of her beautiful hazel brown eyes; taking in the full image of her.

"Oh excuse me" she said with a wide bright smile, trying to get past the large powerhouse.

Roman quickly stepped the same way, blocking her. With a nervous chuckle, the young woman tried to side step him again; resulting in him stepping in her way again.

"Um, excuse me. I need to get by" she said pointing in the direction Roman came from a while ago.

Licking his lips, Roman glanced at her lips then back into her eyes "What's the hurry? Can't say I've seen you before" he said deeply,

His lust-filled baritone voice never failed him when wooing willing women to his room; smirking Roman knew soon he would have another name to his list when he saw her eyes glance at him up and down.

"Well…I don't think that's any of your business" she said trying to get past the large man, who was still blocking her way.

"Cheeky" he chuckled, "I like that" he said lightly touching her soft skin on her arm with the back of his fingers.

Sighing in frustration, the young woman rolled her eyes at the stubborn man. "I don't care what you like, can you please move?"

"Well…." He started, running his fingers through his damp hair "You gotta pay the toll to get to the other side baby girl" he said taking another look at her curvy body back to her eyes.

"And what would that be?" she scoffed, folding her arms under her chest.

Roman let the side of his mouth raise up in a half smirk as he leaned down, tapping his cheek with his finger. The woman gasped, surprised at Roman as she slightly backed away.

"Juvenile asshole" she said shoving a chuckling Roman, who stood back up to his full height.

As she walked away, Roman licked his lips at the sway of her hips.

'Now that's a **real** **woman** ' he thought as he turned to make his way to catering.

* * *

 _ **(Stay Ready)**_

Storming away, Naima massaged her hands as she tried to forget the jerk she ran into by the monitors.

"The complete nerve of that jackass" she mumbled, walking to the men's locker room.

It's been a real hassle dealing with the crowds and growing fans daily, but she knew she could handle it; all for him. Taking a deep breath, Naima leaned against the wall to clear her mind. This was expected, a few jerks and bitches wouldn't make her leave her man's side. She knew she could take it…..maybe.

"Hey baby"

Turning to the sound of her boyfriend's voice, Naima put on a bright smile for him. Even though he lost, she knew there would be nights like this;

'Thank goodness he's not bleeding' she thought rushing up to him, hugging his sweaty frame.

"Hey love, you were great out there." she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Chuckling deeply, Kendrick wrapped his arms around her waist; pulling her closer. "Thanks babe and you'll never guess what the Usos told me when we got backstage."

"What? They're looking for another brother?" she giggled, pulling away from his sweaty hug.

Ken chuckled before telling Naima how the Usos respected his way of wrestling and wouldn't mind taking him under their wings. Naima smiled as the two said twins came around the corner, smiling widely like always.

"There's the Hurricane hitter!" Jimmy said patting Ken on the back, "Man, you gotta show me how you did that flip." He said laughing, as Jey glanced over at Naima.

"Whoa whoa _uce_ there's a lady present, and a beautiful one at that." Jey said licking lips as he reached for Naima's hand. "Jey Uso, the handsome twin" he winked,

Naima lightly giggled when Jey tried to kiss her hand, but paused when Jimmy put his hand on top of hers; blocking his brother's lips.

"Bro, now you know it's rude to the eldest to go first." Jimmy chuckled, "Besides, I'm the handsome one." He smirked,

Naima smiled as she placed her other hand on top of theirs, shaking both of their hands. "Well in my opinion, you're both handsome. I'm Naima by the way." She said smiling at both brothers before glancing at her smirking sweaty man.

Flipping back his dreadlocks, Ken shook his head as he possessively pulled Naima to his side; tugging her hands away from the brothers. "My girl by the way" he said planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

" **Tch** damn," Jey said folding his arms, "All the good ones are taken, I thought you might have been a valet or an interviewer like Renee."

"She's pretty enough to be one" Jimmy added, glancing at Naima up and down.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said, still smiling. "The wrestling life is for this handsome man of mine, I'd rather not be a part of it except being his support."

Kendrick slightly raised his upper lip at his girlfriend's reply, "Well for now, I mean with your degree in physical and massage therapy you could easily get a job with me baby."

Naima rolled her eyes at the idea of working with Ken. It's been said that couples shouldn't work together and for good reason; but she knew Kendrick was only thinking about her wellbeing and didn't want her to feel left out with him constantly on the road.

"Mmmm, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she replied, nervously patting his hand wrapped around her waist.

* * *

 _ **(Fantasy)**_

Sighing in relief after popping his neck, Roman began to put his hair up in his signature man bun. The night was rough and wild, but that was a day at the office so to speak. Fixing his hair just the way he liked it, he heard a knock at the door.

Before even answering, the door flew open letting his two cousins walk in.

"What's good **kasegi**?" Jey said plopping onto the couch, his brother sitting on the arm.

Roman chuckled as he checked his beard, seeing if he needed to trim it. "Nothing much cous, ready to get the hell outta here" he said smoothing his fingers over his mustache. "What brings you two this way?" he turned, leaning on the counter.

Jimmy and Jey looked at each other then back at their large cousin,

"Well, we were thinking."Jey said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Roman felt his jaw clench as his lips pouted out, when his cousins would think sometimes bad things would happen; most likely to him.

"I've heard enough" Roman scoffed, "The last time you two plotted something, I ended up in a match with Sheamus." He said letting out a sigh, remembering the bruises from the beats of Bodhrán

"That wasn't our fault" Jimmy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, remember when you said you wanted a rookie to train?"

The more they talked, the more he wanted to strangle his own cousins. Reluctantly shrugging, Roman gave in.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it but nothing serious since all the rookies are annoying as shit." He said stuffing his ring gear into his bag before zipping it up.

"Not this one," Jimmy smirked getting up from the couch. "This is the kid we were wrestling tonight. He's got potential Ro"

Jey nodded, siding with his brother. " _Uce_ is right, this kid reminds me of us. He's got the fire but he just needs a little tweaking to get him right."

"Just meet him and give us an answer tomorrow." Jimmy sighed, folding his arms.

Roman looked between his cousins as he sucked his teeth. Another situation, another problem.

* * *

 _ **(Exchange)**_

'It's almost over, it's almost over' I thought, fixing one of my curls in my long bang in the mirror.

I was already exhausted from tonight, walking in these crazy heels and this corset pushed my breasts so far up to my chin I couldn't breathe. But Ken wouldn't take no for an answer when he bought me this; I'm not complaining but this was too much and the thought of being like this every night made my stomach clench…..or it must've been the fact that I haven't eaten all night.

'Thank God he agreed to me getting my favorite tonight.' I thought, exiting the bathroom.

Walking down the clear halls, the clicking of my heels echoed creepily; the feeling made my skin crawl. I quickly jogged to the corner, hoping Ken was there so we could leave. He was, but not alone.

* * *

 **In the car**

"So they wanna train you?" I spoke slowly, trying to understand what my boyfriend said.

Smiling widely, Kendrick nodded. "Yeah babe, Jimmy and Jey told Roman and he said he was willing to give me a shot. This is what I've been waiting for Moe, a chance to work with the Samoan Dynasty." he said excitedly.

I lightly smiled, hearing my nickname he hasn't used in a while but it didn't last when I heard the name of a juvenile asshole. I still couldn't believe the looks he gave me in front of Ken! Biting the side of my mouth, I thought on what Kendrick said.

"You really mean it?" I asked, unsure.

Glancing between me and the road, Ken chuckled. "Hell yeah Moe, this is a chance of a lifetime. A chance for me to make it in the big leagues, I already know Triple H noticed me but I want to make my mark on this. I wanna make my dad proud Moe."

Hearing him talk about his dad and his heritage made me proud to know him. Kendrick always talked about making it big and if this was his chance to do what he loves and make his family proud then I would be all for it. I would try.

"Ok" I smiled, nervously

* * *

 _ **(Love & Feeling)**_

Laying on his back, Roman sighed as he stared at the ceiling in his hotel room. Once again, Jimmy and Jey had talked him into something that he might regret. But at least there was a good thing to the situation, he got a name.

"Naima" he whispered, thinking about the sexy brown skin with short hair.

The things he wanted to do to her would make a porn star blush. Remembering the way the rookie held her, Roman couldn't help but bite his lip. The kid didn't know how to handle a woman like that, Roman knew he could handle her and then some.

A woman like that needed to be satisfied until her toes curled while she gripped the pillows, every chance he'd have to push her against a wall and fuck her brains out would be done before she knew it. If she was his woman, he wouldn't hesitate filling her wherever she wanted. Lightly rubbing his erection, Roman thought about the woman with warm brown skin and beautiful light brown eyes.

Biting his bottom lip as he pulled up his shirt, Roman began pushing his pants down.

- **Buzz, buzz-**

Roman sighed frustrated as he heard his phone vibrate,

"Fuck," he mumbled, glaring at his phone on the nightstand.

Sitting up, Roman looked over and saw it was Dean; knowing it was probably an emergency he quickly answered the phone

"Hey bro, you alright?" he said, fixing his clothes.

"Hell no," Dean grunted, "I got a sore shoulder like a motherfucker." He hissed, trying not to move around.

Roman quickly got to his feet, grabbing his shoes. "You need to go to the hospital?"

"Nah, I just wanted to bum a few pain pills." Dean sighed, finally laying on the pillow right.

"Yeah sure, man." Roman chuckled, "That serves your ass right for thinking that you wouldn't get hurt going through a door behind Seth's ass again."

"It was worth it, now shut the fuck up and get the pills." Dean huffed, lightly chuckling himself.

"Yeah gimme a minute" Roman said hanging up before looking around for his medicine bag.

After realizing it wasn't in the room, Roman quickly texted Dean that he would be there in 10 minutes as he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

With his bag in hand, Roman walked back to the elevator; pressing the floor number as he leaned on the back wall.

"Wait! Hold the door!"

Roman quickly pushed the open button as he held his hand on the door. Glancing up, he couldn't help but smirk at who walked into the elevator

"Thanks" she said, pulling her hood back as she ran her fingers through her short honey brown hair.

"No problem," he said still smirking. "What floor?"

"8" Naima sighed, setting a large brown paper bag on the ground.

After pressing the button, Roman glanced at the young woman wiping her black undershirt under her grey Adidas crop top. The pants were supposed to be loose, but he honestly preferred them just the way they were; tight enough to see her thick thighs and hips.

Roman licked his lips when she looked up at him, Naima couldn't help but roll her eyes before smoothing down her shirt.

"Still mad at me?" he asked, thinking about their first encounter.

Naima pouted her lips out, glaring at the large man before taking a deep breath. "No, not really." She shook her head. "You've got your cousins to thank for that,"

Roman raised one eye brow as he leaned beside Naima. "You mean taking the rookie on?"

"He has a name." she snapped, side glaring at him.

"Not yet, baby girl. But in time, he might." He said looking down at Naima, while she stared straight ahead. "Then again, he might not"

"He will!" Naima snapped again, turning to face Roman. "He has potential, he has the fundamentals; he even has the passion for it. He has more than what it takes to be in the big leagues." She said staring into storm grey eyes, fearless.

Roman chuckled, licking his lips. "It takes more than that baby girl." He said deeply.

 _ **(Crazy in Love)**_

Keeping her eyes on his, Naima nervously backed up. She could feel a cold shiver run up her back as Roman blocked her in with his arms, inching his face closer as his nose barely touched hers.

"You gotta give it your all and then some." He whispered deeply "You say the kid's got it…..but do you?" Roman asked, tracing her body with his eyes back up to her face.

Naima felt her heart race as Roman wolfishly eyed her. "Do I what?" she asked softly,

Leaning forward, Roman lightly traced his lips on Naima's neck to the bottom of her ear; the sensual action pulled a shaky breath from her lips. "Do you have what it takes?" he heatedly whispered.

A gasp coming out as a light moan rang out in the elevator when Naima felt the extremely gifted Roman Reigns on her lower stomach.

"Can you handle the **hard** situations?" he asked,

 _'_ _Why did we both have to wear sweatpants?_ ' she thought, quickly turning her head away from Roman.

Biting her lip tightly as she felt his hand creep in between them, Naima froze at the touch of Roman's fingers sitting on the edge of her waistband **.** Taking the chance, Roman began pulling at the drawstring.

"Can you handle the pressure?" he whispered sliding his hand down into her pants, making Naima gasp out.

Roman licked his lips as his fingers push past her waistband to the elastic of her thong panties feeling her thighs clench up. Watching Naima **'** s face twist in shock at the touch of his thick fingers made Roman want nothing more than to see her orgasm reach its peak **.** Naima felt her breath hiccup as she covered her mouth, tears threatening to fall.

As dark storm cloud eyes watched her unfold, Roman growled as he rubbed his fingertips on her damp clit. "Can you handle it when shit gets deep?"

Reaching further, Roman slowly pushed his finger inside her. Naima's hand grasped onto Roman's shoulder for dear life as her head fell onto his chest not wanting to see the look of satisfaction in his eyes at the feeling his thick digit. Hissing through her teeth, she tightly grabbed his wrist; the feeling of just one of his thick fingers making her legs shake.

"S…stop….please" she whimpered, feeling his finger sliding in deeper.

Continuing, Roman pushed to the knuckle. Feeling her try and ease to her tip toes, Roman kept her grounded with his other arm wrapped around her waist; pushing her back down.

"Or when things get twice as bad?" he said pushing another finger inside her.

Naima let out a small cry, feeling the two thick fingers stretch her as they went deeper. Still gripping his wrist, she tried again to pull his hand away from her "Please Roman….." she whimpered, still clenching her thighs tightly but could barely stop his large hand.

Roman smirked at the sound of his name on her lips as he pushed his fingers further making Naima moan out. The feeling of her nails digging into his skin made him groan deeply in her ear as he slowly started grinding his hips; pushing his erection onto her.

"Can you take it when shit's coming from all angles?" he groaned, still pushing his fingers in and out Naima's tight wet folds.

Keeping the rhythm with his fingers, Roman's other hand started pulling down her pants; wanting to see the erotic scene for himself. Naima quickly grabbed her waistband with one hand, trying to keep her pants up while still hopelessly trying to pull his hand from her wet heat with her other.

"Can you take the fast pace?" he whispered, increasing the pressure.

Feeling his fingers speed up, Naima's jaw dropped as she moaned; gripping the front of his shirt as she held her head back down. She could feel her body giving into Roman as he began softly sucking her neck as he continued grinding his erection on her. Rotating her hips to his fingers, Naima felt her stomach tighten; she was almost there.

Roman could feel Naima's wet pussy tighten on his fingers, smirking as he went faster; the brown skin beauty moaned out as she continued to move her hips. "Can you take it?" he grunted, feeling his dick throb.

Naima tightly shut her eyes, whispering for him to stop. Seeing her try and fight, Roman growled not ready to give up just yet as he sped up his fingers. "Answer me Naima. Can you take it?"

Naima moaned out, feeling Roman's fingers speed up; causing her whole body to move with them. Hearing Roman groan in her ear made Naima's pussy clench at the sound of his deep voice as he continued to make her moan…...make her wet…...drive her crazy as she became weak in his arms.

' _So close_ ,' Naima thought as she couldn't take it anymore;

"Yes! Yes, I can take it Roman!" she cried out, clenching the nape of his neck as she leaned her head back;

Roman bit his lip as he felt Naima cum on his fingers. Hearing her moan out his name, Roman wanted nothing more than to keep her screaming his name all night. Smirking, Roman knew he might have that chance soon enough.

The sight of her in ecstasy was amazingly beautiful; her mouth gaped open with her eyes closed as she clenched his neck for dear life nearly made him cum. She was truly a real woman,

Naima could feel her mouth go dry as she tried to regulate her breathing, suddenly gasping at the feeling of his fingers slowly pulling out of her; Roman made sure not to spill a single drop. Naima lightly moaned as she watched Roman lick his cum covered fingers clean.

Roughly pulling her face up, Roman held Naima's neck as he deeply kissed her; pushing the taste of her from his tongue into her own mouth. The feeling was so foreign to Naima who was on the verge of passing out at the large Samoan's sexually aggressive touch,

With a tight grip on the back of her neck, Naima whimpered as she felt Roman pull away to push her head down to his erection. Pulling his large dick out, Roman quickly put the head in Naima's mouth while he stroked himself.

Seeing her glance up at him with her big brown eyes, Roman licked his lips. "You say you can take it; then take it" he grunted, pushing his dick deeper into her mouth; reaching her throat.

Naima gasped with Roman's dick still in her mouth as he came. Unable to pull back, she reluctantly swallowed the gushing load. Roman groaned out her name as he felt his dick throb at the feeling of her tongue, continuing to release in her mouth.

Finally finished, Roman hissed as Naima slowly pulled his dick from her mouth. Smirking, he traced her lips with his fingers; the soft touch nearly making his dick hard again. Roman licked his dry lips as he stared down at the beautiful brown skin woman on her knees.

"You might have what it takes to live this lifestyle after all, baby girl." he chuckled before pushing the button to start up the elevator.


	2. Quiet Obsession

**Christmas came a little early guys! I'm baaaack! And with a new laptop, new music-lists and UPDATES! I've missed you all. My fans who favorite, reviewed, and/or followed; I love you all and your well wishes were answered. During my time away, I got a raise which lead me to DUN –DUN- DUUUUUH, a new laptop! I've been drinking so much Pepsi to think up and bring you all new stories and more chapters to my previous ones. I have sooooo many new stories for y'all, thank you for still being there for me. Thank you, thank you and THANK YOU!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers: squawswarpath & Cotton Blossom Diva. Y'all two made my day with the reviews. Love y'all, keep up the love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE nor Roman Reigns, but I do own my charecters and the storyline. Thank you and enjoy this added chapter: Quiet Obsession.**

 **Oh and of course, the songs for this 'chapter' are as followed:**

 **1\. Crazy in Love by Miguel**

 **2\. Quiet Lies by Matthew Mayfield**

 **3\. Sex and Candy by Maroon 5**

 **4\. Say it Right by Nelly Furtado**

 **5\. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft Timberland**

 **6\. Obsession by Zayn Malik**

 **Please enjoy, favorite, follow and/or review.**

 **[Crazy in Love- Miguel]**

Hastily turning his head to the sound of the door closing, Kendrick quickly slid his phone facedown under the pillow behind his back. As he casually entered the living area of the room, the light brown skin wrestler smiled at his girlfriend returning from her favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Sup baby" he smirked, placing a kiss on her forehead; before retrieving his food from the bag.

Vaguely backing away from him, Naima sighed at the feeling of Ken's warm lips previously pressed on her head. Clearing her throat as he went to sit at the table; the young woman strained to smile but was only able to put up a façade of one, through the scandalous memories clouding her mind.

Uneasily rubbing her fingers over her lips, she expected the motion to sooth her worries. Disappointingly it only made her feel the guilty taste of the forbidden man sink into her skin like lousy lotion.

"Hey babe, I'm...gonna go wash up," she softly murmured before clearing her dry throat again, "I spilled some stuff…and I need a shower." Naima faintly smiled, hoping Ken wouldn't question her.

Without hearing a reply, she walked into the bedroom. Turning to close the door, Naima jumped at Kendrick surprisingly coming into the room with her. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" she yelped, backing away from him again.

Raising the side of his mouth in a half mischievous smile, Ken chuckled. "I was…I was hoping I could join you baby." He suggested, shrugging his shoulder.

"That's alright, love." She cooed, going to the closet to gather her clothes "You go and enjoy the food; I know you're tired from tonight."

"You sure?" Ken asked as he sat on the bed. "I mean, I know we've barely had any time to ourselves with everything going on. But that doesn't mean I don't care," he sighed, flipping his dreadlocks back.

Pausing her hands at her boyfriend's words, Naima's stomach churned with guilt; quickly she swallowed the heavy lump in her throat before answering him. "It's alright baby, I know you're working hard to fulfill your dream. And I understand that sometimes we have to sacrifice spending time together so you can get further with the company." She said, hiding her tear-filled eyes in the darkness of the closet; away from Ken.

"It'll be worth it in the end" she sighed, turning her head to wipe away the tears from the edge of her eyes.

Feeling him place a kiss through her hair, Naima clenched her eyes closed as she held in a whimper at Ken's soft touch. "You're too good for me Moe. Love you" he whispered, before leaving the room.

At the sound of the television coming from the front room, Naima took the chance to finally take her shower; uninterrupted. Locking the door behind her, the guilt filled woman quickly turned the water on; letting the room fill up with steam.

 **[Quiet Lies-Matthew Mayfield]**

After removing her clothes, she threw them to the farthest corner of the room; reminding herself to burn them later. Leaning onto the counter, Naima held her arms around her shivering form. The heat of the room could easily be compared to a sauna, yet the chill up her spine made her feel otherwise. Eventually entering the shower, Naima barely flinched at the scolding water on her trembling body.

Scrubbing her brown skin red, the frustrated woman hurled the loofah against the tan tile of the shower wall; fed up with the hateful attempt to remove the damned feeling from her body. As she let the now warm water cascade over her, the emotions bottled up inside finally spilled out. Warm tears from her hazel brown eyes joined with flow from the showerhead, hiding them. But she knew they were there.

Biting her bottom lip, she could still taste the warm liquid slide down her throat. The mental image of his mocking smile decorating his face as he looked down at her; accompanied by the glisten of his intense eyes

Those beautiful grey eyes that froze her the moment she first saw him.

"Damn it" she sighed, running her fingers through her wet hair.

Hissing at the tender feeling on her scalp as she brushed her hand behind her head, Naima bit her bottom lip, frustrated at the reminder of how tightly his hand pulled at her short hair. Gently treading her hand downward to the nape of her neck, she moaned at the tension of her aching muscles. She was hurting all over, the physical she could deal with but the mental was another issue. Focusing on the easiest one, she slowly rotated her neck to the left then right; gently massaging out the kinks. As the water trickled down her body, Naima lightly shifted her legs; letting the warm water flow down between her thighs. Sighing in content on how the water felt, she inched closer to the showerhead; finally relaxing.

Letting the water flood within her cupped hands, the previous stress washed away down the drain once she thought only about her and the relaxing water; splashing it to her face. Naima turned away from the rhythm of the water, letting it massage her back and ease her mind.

Lightly rubbing her hand to her shoulder and down her arm, Naima nuzzled her lips together at the pleasing tingle as she tenderly lifted her breast in her palm; gently squeezing it. With a small arch in her back, her hand shadowed the drops of water down her stomach to teasingly ghost over her inner thigh. A light moaned passed though her lips as she stretched to touch her toes. Rising back up, her fingers slowly feathered her skin; from her ankles until they were clasped together above her head, arching her back once more. The water flooded her hands, letting small rivers like veins flow down her biceps; the feeling was peaceful but familiar. Reminiscing on memories she tried to forget, Naima held her head in between her hands as his words rang in her ears

 _"_ _Answer me Naima, can you take it?"_

 _"_ _Yes….yes I can take it Roman"_

The peace she sought for was broken, the feeling of disgust in her returned. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts on the unexplainable and passionate moment between her and Roman, Naima's breath quickened as the visions raced through her mind over and over again like a broken record. Remembering every word and action; how her body shook at the demand in his baritone voice, the fire burning in his eyes as his fingers deepened inside her…..the salty taste of his essence still lingering in her mouth.

Gently placing her forehead on the warm tile wall, Naima sighed deeply in regret and irritation at the sudden throb between her thighs. It was wrong to want him. It was disgusting what he did to her. It wasn't who she was…but she had to admit.

It turned her on.

The predator glare in his eyes, the ruthless aggression he showed when he forced her to the wall, the way he mercilessly pleasured her with only 2 fingers; resulting in the best orgasm she's ever had. Ken was always a gentle lover, he's never roughened her up during sex or even showed her an aggressive side of himself; it was as if he thought she was made of glass, gentle and smooth.

She's never minded that before, since Ken was her first. But…now, this new foreign feeling was awakened in the brief moment of passion between her and Roman.

Lightly shifting her thighs, Naima bit her bottom lip at the fantasy that began playing in her mind. His large hand faintly trailing down her back, following the drops of water

Sighing out as his chiseled chest pressed up against her back, while his fingertips created small circles from her hip to the inner part of her thigh. Using her own hand, Naima leaned forward as it softly mimicked Roman's own fingers. Spreading her legs as she exposed herself to the showerhead, her small fingers attempted to give her pleasure just as his did. Sucking on one finger as her other hand increased its speed; the brown skin beauty couldn't hold back the vision of the large Samoan behind her.

The fire in her belly grew as her thoughts on the caramel skin man continued to spin around her mind, making her briefly lightheaded. Feeling the heat rise up within her, Naima nuzzled her lips together; slightly upset that her fingers couldn't satisfy the yearning ache that Roman created, but she'll damn well try.

Gasping as she pushed her fingers further, Naima's body began to move with each stroke until her knees buckled together. Her nails scratched at the tile wall, searching for something to grab a hold to as her second orgasm neared its peak.

"Oh God," she whispered, breathing heavily at the antics she continued on herself.

She's touched herself before, with only thoughts of Ken…..but when she thought of _him_. She could feel her toes curl.

Thrusting back as she felt the pressure build up, Naima could only whimper until her head slowly fell back with a whisper on her lips once she felt release.

"Oh _Roman_ "

Licking her trembling lips, Naima struggled to open her haze covered eyes. She wanted him, almost as bad as he wanted her. His point being proven by his lustful actions earlier, but she would never admit it out loud. Never would she confess that in only a few short minutes alone, he had her hooked on something she's had a slight taste of.

Jumping at the sudden knock on the bathroom door, Naima lightly pressed her forehead to the sweating wall; attempting to clear away the hot and heavy fantasy.

"Baby…you ok in there?" Kendrick asked; concerned on why she was taking so long.

Biting the edge of her lip as she turned to lean on the wall, Naima thought on the next words to utter from her lips.

"…..I'm fine sweetie…..Just fine." She lied as she tried to regulate her breathing; holding her arms around her shivering body.

 _Just fine_ was all she could say…...this quiet lie would be alright for now.

 **[Maroon 5- Sex and Candy]**

Groaning as the morning light nearly blinded her from the window, Naima lightly massaged her forehead as she laid on the couch.

Last night after getting out of the shower, she tried going to sleep on the bed with Ken. But no matter how much she tossed and turned, she couldn't get the nagging shameful thoughts out of her head. Deciding to watch t.v in the living room, not to disturb Ken; she laid awake on the couch, hoping the infomercials would take her mind off things.

Tragically it only brought more thoughts about Roman to her puzzling brain. Hearing the alarm go off in the bedroom, Naima glanced back before briefly closing her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

After hearing the door close, Naima rolled her eyes open; not bothering to move from her position on the couch. Usually Kendrick's soft kiss to her forehead could calm her storms in an instant, but not this time. The only lips she thought about were the ones that roughly kissed her last night.

As she sat in the patio seat on the balcony, Naima sighed as the smoke escaped her nose; flicking away the ashes from the cigarette in between her fingers. Ruffling the hoodie for a little air, she made sure the sleeves covered her fingers to the knuckle; so she didn't have the smell of smoke surrounding her when Ken came back from the gym. Snuffing out her second cigarette, Naima couldn't help but go from one vice to another by biting her nails. She hoped the troubling thoughts would leave her when she watched the sunrise, it was beautiful but it just made her think about having sex on the balcony. It was all she could think about. Sex, sex, sex!

Because of one stupid mistake, she was now one track minded…..truthfully two track minded. Sex and Roman,

Lighting up her third cigarette, she shook her head before placing it in the palm of her hand. ' _What the fuck is wrong with me'_ she thought taking a small puff. Questioning her options on what to do with her time as her cigarette burned away, Naima glanced at her buzzing phone. Seeing the caller ID state it was an unknown number, she answered it anyway out of curiosity.

"Hello, this is Naima Martin. How can I help you?" she answered, thinking it was a previous client.

"Good morning Ms. Martin, how are you doing?" the feminine voice asked,

"Fine and you?" Naima nervously replied, putting out her cigarette.

Before answering the voice chuckled lightly, "I'm doing well, thank you for asking. Ms. Martin, this is Stephanie McMann. I was calling regarding about your resume that somehow found itself on my desk."

Naima sat up at the name mentioned, glancing at the phone screen wondering why was Kendrick's boss calling her at this time in the morning about a resume she didn't place down.

"Ms. Martin, I have to say your resume is impressive. I was recommended to you by a close friend about a job that we are offering at the WWE. Since our previous physical therapist has requested assistance, we've needed another one on staff and I was wondering if you'd like the position?"

Stunned by the phone call all together, Naima cursed under her breath; remembering what Ken said about her being on the road with him last night.

"Ms. Martin, if you'd like to we could schedule a meeting later on today, regarding the hours and the offered pay. That is if you're interested." Stephanie added, hoping to sweeten the deal

Shaking her head, the young woman sighed with her hand over her eyes.

Placing the phone down, she replaced it with another cigarette; needing the nicotine now more than ever.

"What did I just get myself into?" she questioned, gazing at the view before her with circling questions in her mind.

 **[Nelly Furtado-Say It Right]**

"Alright, everything looks fine. But your scapula and shoulder joints are very tender; I would recommend wrapping it as well as placing a heat pack on it to soften the muscles around it for the time being. Hopefully then I can massage any kinks out it for you. And you should be right as rain after that." I smiled, pulling off the latex gloves; tossing them into the trash bin by the wall.

Grunting as he moved to the edge of the dark burgundy massage table, Cesaro chuckled as he got to his feet. "I'll try to remember that sweetheart, thanks" he said, lightly rotating his arm as he left the small room.

' _Like he'll listen, he'll probably wrap it with tape and be back in the ring for his match next week'_ I thought, shaking my head as I wiped down the table with a germ-x wipe. ' _At least I'm getting paid'_

It's been 2 weeks since Stephanie talked me into accepting the job, on short notice I might add. But with the quick adjustments and negotiations, I agreed to sign onto the WWE as their second physical therapist; with an added bonus for starting the same night. There wasn't too much to do, majority of the time I was asked to examine and probe to see if something was broken or not. At lot of times it was just a strained muscle that needed tender attention, but try explaining to wrestlers that they would have to sit out on a match that they believed would be their big break.

' _Yeah, a break in a bone'_ I thought reaching into one of the pockets of my scrub pants for my phone.

It's been a quiet couple of weeks and something I've needed, it gave me space away from Ken to breathe and freedom to clear my head of ….certain thoughts. I haven't even seen said guy since that night; and I have to say…I'm enjoying the distance.

"Break time" I chuckled, putting in my earphones as I closed the door to my small but able room.

 **[Promiscuous-Nelly Furtado]**

Turning up my music, I could feel my hips move to the hypnotic drums of 'Nelly Furtado –Promiscuous' as I walked the halls. Normally backstage would be clear as the sky on a summer day, today wasn't any different; which left me to a private dance party of one to catering.

Flipping my new bra-strap length ombre Senegalese twists to the beat, the sight would be something you'd see in a music video; originally where I got it from. I was enjoying my new job, whenever Ken would leave me to stand backstage during his matches I grew so bored that my phone was filled with games. Now I had something to do and getting paid heavenly for it,

"Promiscuous boy, you already know that I'm all yours. What'chu waiting for?" I sang out, not watching where I was going; resulting in me bumping into what felt like a hard wall. "Oh shit, I'm sorry" I quickly apologized, taking out my earphones; pulling my twists from my face.

"No harm done baby girl," he chuckled, smirking down at me.

The one person I hoped to NOT see; was now standing right in front of me. Roman Reigns.

 **[Obsession-Zayn Malik]**

Still smirking at the familiar young woman, Roman glanced down at her attire before finding himself staring into her hazel eyes as she did his. "Nice moves, practicing for something?" he smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not really," she replied, slowly inching away from the tall Samoan. Without her heels on, the man towered over her short 5'3 height. Wearing something similar to what she saw him in that night; Naima couldn't stop herself from squirming as she clenched her thighs tightly together. To not find the man attractive in the simple get up with his hair pulled back into a bun was as difficult as the last time.

Attempting to compose her fidgeting under his playful stare, Naima felt a familiar chill creep up her spine as certain memories began to replay.

"What'chu nervous for?" he questioned, lightly cocking his head to the side; pouting his lips out

"I….I'm not" she stuttered, continuing to inch back "I just…I need to…get back to work" she mumbled, turning around to take off down the path she came.

"The kid did say something about you working in the med room." He chuckled again, sneaking up behind the woman.

Jumping at the heat on her ear from Roman's lips, Naima quickly turned around to swat him away. Only to have her arm caught by his hand, "Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" he whispered deeply before pressing his lips to her fingers. "All you have to do….is ask baby girl" he advised, slowly sliding the tip of his tongue out; guiding her index finger to his lips.

Hastily yanking her hand away from him, Naima could feel her body tremble at the sudden small space between them. "I'd ask you to go to hell Reigns" she hissed, standing her ground against the intimidating man.

"I'd rather go to that heaven in between those thighs," he challenged with a wolfish grin on his lips, "You liked it too."

"Shut the fuck up" Naima sneered, pushing her hands on his chest; hoping to create a longer distance between them. "I didn't want your disgusting hands on me you pig!"

Placing a hand over his heart, Roman shook his head "Ouch, you cut me deep Naima. And here I thought we could be the best of friends" he cooed, grabbing her hand again. "Since I **am** doing you a favor by training the kid; and not telling anyone about our…relationship"

"You're fucking crazy; there is no relationship between us." The woman fumed, meeting Roman's glare with one of her own.

Jerking her closer by the arm, Roman chuckled deeply "Keep telling yourself that, but you and I both know….you enjoyed every minute I had my fingers inside you."

Raising her top lip in disgust, Naima balled up her fist; wanting nothing more than to smack the smirk off his face. Seeing the brown shade beauty get riled up by his words turned him on more than the first time he saw her. Wanting to test her patience further, Roman wrapped his free hand around Naima's waist; pulling her onto him.

"And I know for a fact, you wished it would've went further than it did" he tempted as he slowly guided her to the wall, pushing her against it. "You did say you could take **it** " Roman taunted, licking his lips.

Clenching her teeth, Naima grunted as she jerked her body towards him; hoping to push the strong man from her "Get the fuck away from me Reigns. And if you ever mention that mistake to anyone, I'll make you regret it" she hissed between her teeth.

Lifting her arms above her head, Roman tightened his grip as he placed his face inches away from hers "What are you gonna do about it?" he growled, pushing his body onto the resisting woman, "Don't threaten me Moe, **you'll** regret it"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Naima raged, hearing him use her nickname.

Lightly kissing her cheek, Roman smirked before placing another on her neck; just below her ear "You prefer me groaning your name, like I did in the elevator?"

"Fuck you Reigns" she snapped, nudging her chin down to move him from a sensitive spot.

"Let's go then" he retorted with a grin, yanking Naima from the wall.

Planting her feet, Naima struggled to stay where she was; not wanting to go anywhere with Roman. "What the hell are you doing?" she questioned, knowing the answer.

"You offered" Roman shrugged with one arm wrapped around Naima's waist. "I was only obliging to what you wanted. I was gonna be a gentleman and let you pick the position, but now I'd rather fuck you from behind; but then that would block me from seeing those sexy lips." he teased, lightly touching her bottom lip with the tip of his finger.

Not being able to take anymore of his game, Naima thrashed against Roman until he let go; making her fall on her ass. Huffing as she flipped her twists from her face, Naima sneered at the smirking man crouching down to her level.

"Fucking sexy when you're mad" He teased, still smirking at the angry woman. "Ya done fighting me?" Roman asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

Slapping his hand away, Naima stood to her feet before pushing him down "Go back to that hole you crawled out of" she spat, walking away before she did something that might cost her job.

Chuckling as he watched her walk away, Roman leaned on his knee as he enjoyed the view. "Only if you come with me" he deeply mumbled, smirking at the plans forming in his mind.


End file.
